


Acrimony

by ewzaya



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Light Angst, No Romance, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewzaya/pseuds/ewzaya
Summary: From a barely detectable presence to physically hunched over Beyond Birthday's hospital bed, L Lawliet appears in his ward for the last seven days of Beyond's life, getting closer to the foot of the bed after the passing of each day but never saying a word.Reality or a fiction of his imagination, Beyond had no idea, but one thing he knew was that as the days went by, he began to appreciate some company- that and the fact that his visitor had neither a name nor a deathdate above his head.[Birthday died on my birthday and just like that statement itself, this drabble fic contains word play]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of wordplay, I guess? Meanings of the words that matter will be down at the end notes just incase.

15 January 2004 -

That odd presence that can be felt in the form of a chill up ones spine, that subtle gust of wind that seemed to whisper into every crevice of your body that you were not alone.   
It was odd but comforting in a sense that was equally as peculiar as the very wisp of presence that graced Beyond Birthday who lay straight on his back in the confinements of his specialized hospital room.

A fimilar kind of presence.

"16, 59, 1423, 159, 13, 7, 582, 724, 1001, 40, 51, 31", he had whispered.

 

 

But there was no reply.


	2. Chapter 2

16 January 2004 -

Messy raven hair that no longer contrasted against the crouched male's once-pale face, scabs of dried blood that mangled with flesh melted beyond recognition in some areas- whatever was left of Beyond Birthday chortled, eying the shadow by the windowsill from the corner of his eye.

"B, L. One letter makes a huge difference, Lawliet. Just like how belie is belief without an 'f'. Or should i say belief is belie with an 'f'. Either works, just like how B will never be L,  
L will never be B either."

 

 

It did not reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belie - fail to give a true impression of (something), fail to fufill or justify (a claim or expression)


	3. Chapter 3

17 January 2004 -

"If L is a genius, B is an extreme genius. If L is a freak then B is an extreme freak."

"But," He said after a pause, not bothering to suppress the words that flowed involuntarily from his barely parted lips, "What if L stood for lost"

The white walls void of colour stared back at him, so did the hunched shadow a distance away. 

 

 

No reply.


	4. Chapter 4

18 January 2004 - 

The mangled body that held tenacity even its owner was oblivious to shot a wide, almost unnerving grin in the direction of the visitor who stood a distance away.

"Word play, too. Decimate is far from a fun nickname given to a decimal's Australian cousin- just as how Lawliet is far from law abiding. A massacre to a pun, a particular individual to justice... Very different, no?"

All B could make out was the two rimmed eyes that stared from a spot slightly closer to his bed than before.

"Ah, same difference" 

That was what he thought he heard.

But as a hand trailed to his mouth, he realized its source came from none other than himself.

"The left hand must not know what the right hand does? No, wrong usage..."

 

 

All he got was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decimate - kill, destroy or remove a large proportion of


	5. Chapter 5

19 January 2004 -

"A pedant wears his knowledge like a pendant but you...you wear your superiority without the slightest awareness of its existence."

It was as if the criminal was hell bent on provoking the man who remained impeccably quiet. Beyond went on, a sharp delirious chortle escaping his charred lips every now and then.

"Why do you come?" 

Beyond wanted nothing but to look over- to face him. 

Conflictingly, Beyond wanted everything and anything but to look up.

Up at that very spot right above his head.

"Have you come to mock me? To laugh at my failure?"

Failure. He hated that word.

Beyond Birthday, who despite not being fond of senseless questions, had asked a question that fell in the very category he hated.

 

 

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pedant - someone who is excessively concerned with displaying academic learning


	6. Chapter 6

20 January 2004 -

Closer. He got closer.

Beyond's head finally tilted to meet that of the man standing before him, gaze remained lowered, right below the forehead.

Even the slightest movement wrecked his frame with excruciating pain. With that in mind, together with the satisfaction of the mere glimpse he had gotten, Beyond Birthday stared back up at the ceiling.

Those dark rimmed eyes, that telltale hunched back, the very face of the man he wanted so badly to surpass.

So close yet so far. 

Barely a few steps away from the bed yet remaining out of B's field of vision. 

Just one step and he would be out of B's sight.

Just one letter and he was already too far for B to ever reach.

 

 

B stood for backup, afterall.


	7. Chapter 7

21 January 2004 -

Hunched over him, it was gentle like a mothers embrace, the presence that B soon came to love.

That saccharine smile that can be likened to nothing but the confectionary the male always consumed.

L Lawliet.

There wasn't a number, neither was there a name.

Just as he thought.

"If only i could see the death of the world"

 

 

And on the seventh day, god rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saccharine - excessively sweet/sentimental


End file.
